1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bird feeders and, more particularly, to a bird feeder shaped like an inverted cone with wavy sides.
2. The Prior Art
Bird feeders have been with us for a long time. They come in all sizes and shapes. Some are as simple as a dish, others as complex as a bird cage itself. Most bird feeders with tops feature straight sides or no sides at all. An underlying problem of most, if not all, presently known bird feeders has been the difficulty of preserving the feed against the adverse effects of the elements while at the same time allowing access to the feed by the birds and, yet keeping the bird feeder simple and inexpensive to make.